


Desperate Demands of Life

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [26]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Anders celebrate surviving the Deep Roads expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Demands of Life

“I could have died down there,” Anders said, drawing back for air.

“But you didn’t.” 

“To have given all this up…”

“Don’t think about it,” Sara advised.

“I was foolish,” he said.

“Aren’t we all?”  If he kept talking, she might just scream.  “Kiss me.”

“Let’s go to the back room,” he said, “In case anyone comes.”  He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.  For a mage, he was surprisingly strong.  He carried her into the small storage cupboard he had taken for a bedroom, but instead of dumping her on the bed he pressed her up against the wall.

“It’s been a long time,” he said, kissing his way down her neck.

“For me too,” she said, and tugged at his ear with her teeth.  “So hurry up.”

He fumbled with his robes, parting them just enough to allow his hard cock to poke through.  Sara pulled him closer, and he slipped between her folds.  They both groaned as he sank inside her.

“Maker,” she said. “How I’ve needed this.”

“I have wanted you,” Anders said against her neck.

“So do something about it,” she said.

“Oh I plan to,” he said, and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is immediately followed by 'Wounded' in the same series.


End file.
